hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough
Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough (A'ole e 'ōlelo mai ana ke ahi ua ana ia) is the 1st episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. In addition, this episode is also the first ever episode to have Meaghan Rath the character of Tani Rey, including Dennis Chun, Taylor Wily and Kimee Balmilero in the main opening credits as series regulars. Summary Five-0 investigates a world class hacker who turns out to be the brother of serial hacker Ian Wright, after the former hacks into the Hawaii State prison and releases serial murderer/arsonist Jason DuClair. DuClair soon leads the team on a manhunt that ends with a massive wildfire. With Kono and Chin on the mainland running their own respective task forces, McGarrett and Danny recruit lifeguard and former police candidate Tani Rey to join the task force to assist them but she is reluctant to do so. Meanwhile, McGarrett and Danny begin to invest in a restaurant. Notes * Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Ian Wright, Wo Fat and Charles William were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Tani Rey is introduced for the first time who is McGarrett recruits after finding her working as a lifeguard at a hotel pool after she was kicked out of the Police Academy, despite being a first-rate candidate. * Chin Ho Kelly is in San Fransisco as the head of his own Task Force. * Kono Kalakaua is bringing down a sex-trafficking ring on the main land. * Steve McGarrett fought Jason Duclair and received cuts on his forehead, nose and bottom lip. * Lou Grover, believing Steve had perished in the fire, prayed for his soul and gave a little prayer. * Steve brought up when he first met Chin Ho Kelly. * Danny Williams brought up Steve's radiation poisoning. * The events of Samantha Grover's kidnapping were brought up. * Steve brought up when he and Danny re-did Charles' room. * Danny brought up when he first met Steve, and Kono Kalakaua. * Danny and Steve finally officially decide on the location to open a restaurant together. Deaths Death Count * Jason Duclair burned 4 people * Jason Duclair Trivia * The season premiere includes animation of one of McGarrett and Danny's infamous "car-guments." * Randy Couture returns as Jason Duclair. * Joey Lawrence joins his brother, Andrew Lawrence, when he guest stars as Aaron Wright, a hacker. * Meaghan Rath makes her first appearance and and officially joined as series regular status for this episode. * Aaron Wright used the Alias of Mick St John to get to Hawaii, Mick St John was the name Alex O'Loughlin's character in Moonlight. * According to the map shown when Jerry locates Jason Duclair, the fire he sets starts at Kapolei, Hawaii. Quotes Tani Rey: (scoffs) You guys are Five-O. You can have your pick of anyone. Why me? Steve McGarrett: Well, we need a cop who doesn't think like a cop and, uh, you know, who isn't afraid to break the rules a little bit. Danny Williams: Or break somebody's nose. Steve McGarrett: Break somebody's nose. Tani Rey: Well, so you heard about that. Danny Williams: Yeah, we did. Steve McGarrett: We did. Danny Williams: Yep. We heard that your training officer deserved it, so.. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Tani Rey: Then you also heard that I cheated on my written exam. Danny Williams: Ah yeah.. Steve McGarrett: That doesn't matter. We're not looking for somebody who can recite code violation. Okay? And, uh, your father passed away earlier that week, I understand. I'm sorry to bring that up, but frankly, I'll take that as an excuse. Tani Rey: Well, there are other things. Steve McGarrett: I don't care about other things. What I care about is that up until a month ago, when you washed out, you were probably the best cadet the police academy had seen in many years. Okay, so that.. that's why we came to talk to you. Tani Rey: No, the academy was right to kick me out. I shouldn't be a cop. The, the last thing the HPD wants to see is me wearing a badge. Steve McGarrett: Eight years ago, I sat across from an ex-cop who said exactly the same thing as you're saying now. His name was Chin Ho Kelly. Know where he is today? (Tani shakes her head "no") Steve McGarrett: He's in San Francisco running his own task force. (Danny running around a partially developed restaurant space) Danny Williams: Will you look at this place? Look at this. We got tables everywhere. Table here. Look at the light. Right here, look. Boom, booths. Steve McGarrett: Nice light. Danny Williams: Beautiful set of booths. Over here, we got a bar. Obviously, we get a liquor license. Steve McGarrett: Ha Danny Williams: Look how big the kitchen is. Look at this kitchen. Huh? Got, uh, space for a brick oven. Right here.. big, big. Chef's table. Steve McGarrett: Big table. Danny Williams: Boom. And look it - outside, metered parking everywhere. All right? It's a fantastic neighborhood. Look at the light. Look at everything. This place is.. is perfect, no? Steve McGarrett: It's very nice. I'm just.. I'm a little.. I thought you said you were gonna wait until you retire. Danny Williams: I am, but this is now; we start now, we get it going, and if we need help running it, somebody helps us. Steve McGarrett: Whoa, you keep saying "we". Who you talking about? Who's the "we"? Danny Williams: We. Us. We. I'm asking you to be my partner in this restaurant. Steve McGarrett: You want m.. me? Danny Williams: What, do I gotta spell it out? Yes. Steve McGarrett: In Steve's? Danny Williams: In St.. whatever we decide to call it, yeah. Steve McGarrett: Okay. This got something to do with my radiation poisoning? Danny Williams: Why would you say that? Steve McGarrett: Huh? Maybe you think I'm gonna catch the big "C," we start doing this now, I retire from this. (Steve taps his weapon on his hip) Steve McGarrett: Is that right? Danny Williams: No, it's not that. Actually, what it really is, is that I want you to join me, we'll do all the work together, and then you die and I get all the profits. Steve McGarrett: That's stupid. And I didn't.. that's not what I meant. Danny Williams: The reason I'm doing this except that it'd be fun. There's no guilt, no pity. I want to have fun. We'll have fun. A restaurant together would be fun, no? Huh? What are you thinking about? (Steve turns around, scratches his head and considers) Steve McGarrett: I'm very flattered. Danny Williams: You look it. Steve McGarrett: I'm very flattered. I'm trying to tell you something here. I'm very flattered, but this is - Steve's is your dream. It's not, uh.. it's not Steve's. Danny Williams: You don't think it'd be fun? Steve McGarrett: Did I say it wouldn't be fun? Danny Williams: You don't think it'd be fun? Steve McGarrett: I didn't say.. Danny Williams: No, it would be fun. We'd have we'd have a terrible time doing a restaurant together? Steve McGarrett: Duclair's not stupid. Right? Check it out. He knew that we would get onto Tao and that Tao would eventually send us back in his direction, so he gets preemptive. Takes Tao and his boys out before that can happen. Lou Grover: Yeah, you know, you play with fire, you get burned, man. Danny Williams: Really? Lou Grover: You were both thinking it. (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: No, I was not thinking it. I was not. Danny Williams: I wasn't thinking it, either. (chasing after a "bad guy") Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. What the hell were you doing in there? Tani Rey: You told me to identify MiZchief and report back. Steve McGarrett: Go back to the house. (Tani ignores Steve and continues the chase leaving Steve and Danny behind) Danny Williams: That's funny. Steve McGarrett: What's funny? Danny Williams: Unpredictable, stubborn, crazy. She's the female you. Tani Rey: So, uh. What about me? Lou Grover: Why are you here? Lou Grover: You're not giving her a gun, right? Danny Williams: Um, I know we don't have a lot of time, but maybe it's worth a little, short conversation. Steve McGarrett: What's the first rule of carrying a firearm? Lou Grover: Don't give her a gun. Tani Rey: Don't shoot the good guys. Steve McGarrett: That's good enough. (Kamekono looking up at all the smoke from the large fire, looking worried) Nahele Huikala: Oh, that's a big fire. KameKona: Yeah. Let them finish. (current customers) Let's move over to the fire trucks. Those guys got a fight ahead of them. They're gonna be hungry. Nahele Huikala: Yeah, you got it. Danny Williams: Steve, uh. How much time do we have? Steve McGarrett: Five people, less that a thousand square feet. We'll run out of 02 before we burn to death. Danny Williams: You coulda lied (over walkie talkie) Danny Williams: (smiling) Hi Steve! Steve McGarrett: Hey pal. Steve McGarrett: You ready to go home? Lou Grover: Hell yeah we wanna go home! Steve McGarrett: I need you to take those cables and attach them together underneath the cabin. Attach them together, and then get inside the cabin. You hear me? Tani Rey: This is crazy. Lou Grover: Nah! This is McGarrett. Danny Williams: So, uh, Steve, uh Steve called you, right? (Tani nods) Danny Williams: And? Tani Rey: I'm thinking about it. Danny Williams: That's good. At least you're not packing your bags, trying to join the witness protection program. Tani Rey: Is it really that bad? Danny Williams: No, it's not that bad. It's never boring. Tani Rey: McGarrett doesn't seem like the boring type. Danny Williams: No, no. He's definitely not that. I've seen him do a lot crazier things than yesterday. Tani Rey: (laughs) God. Danny Williams: Yeah. He will definitely, um.. drive you crazy, frustrate you. But, uh.. if you're with him, there is nobody out there you'd rather have having your back than him. You're.. you're an Army brat, right? Tani Rey: Mmm, yeah. Seven bases in 15 years. Oahu was the last one. Danny Williams: So, then you know it's very difficult to find a somebody you can count on.. a good friend, right? Tani Rey: Very. Danny Williams: Well, that's the difference between Steve and the rest of the planet Earth. He will be there for you no matter what. When I first met him, I, uh, I-I almost shot him. And then, uh, he asked me to be his partner, and I.. I felt like punching him in the face. But his timing was was spot-on, you know. That's the thing about Steve. He has this ability to show up in your life right when you need him. That's how it was for me, uh.. Kono, Chin, Lou, Jerry. Can't explain. You.. you remind me a lot of Kono, by the way. That's a compliment. Tani Rey: Where is she? Danny Williams: She is on the mainland, uh, working with a task force shutting down a sex trafficking network. (Steve and Danny meet at the prospective restaurant location) Danny Williams: How'd you get in here? Steve McGarrett: Oh, we need to talk about the lock on the back door. First thing we gotta fix. It's a joke. Danny Williams: First thing we gotta fix? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you and me - we. (Steve pulls out some papers from his back pocket) Steve McGarrett: This is for you. It's a, uh.. this is a Hawaii commercial lease agreement. Signed by yours truly and dated - today's date. (Danny gulps) Danny Williams: You're not messing with me? Steve McGarrett: No, you wore me down, like you always do. Danny Williams: That's because that's my superpower. Steve McGarrett: I know it is. I know it is. But you're right. You're right about this place. Uh.. it's special. It's special. I've been thinking about it a lot. It's got great bones. But it's gonna need a lot of TLC. There's gonna be a lot of work. You understand that, right? Danny Williams: Listen, that's what you said about Charlie's remodel. We did that right, didn't we? Steve McGarrett: Dude, we killed it. We killed it to death, but this is different, Danny. This is, uh.. this is pretty complicated. Danny Williams: I agree. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: I agree, partner. Steve McGarrett: All right, partner. Danny Williams: I agree. We're gonna be great, huh? Steve McGarrett: Good. Danny Williams: Hey, um, just a couple things. You-you-you believe in this? You're not.. it's just not that I wore you down and bugged you enough about it? I mean, you actually believe that this thing could work, right? Steve McGarrett: Old-school Italian in the middle of Chinatown. It's a horrendous idea. No. But.. I don't know anything about restaurants. I believe in you. I believe in us. That's all that matters, right? Danny Williams: That's right. Steve McGarrett: We clear? Danny Williams: I guess so. (Danny and Steve stand in the middle of the space, absorbing what they are getting into) Steve McGarrett: It's gonna be fun. Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: It's gonna be fun. Danny Williams: I'm in charge. You know that. Steve McGarrett: Nope. Cast |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams's nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- Video References Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season Premiere Episodes